


Home

by bluepatootieme



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First time fluff writer, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of James and Lancelot, but it is fluff!!!!, esp James' funeral, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatootieme/pseuds/bluepatootieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly failing a mission, a rugged Eggsy goes back into his family’s arms and is reminded why he fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifegivingwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/gifts).



There was fire everywhere. Screaming filled the air as the flames scorched through everything in its path. He did this, it’s his fault. If only he reacted faster. If only he figured out sooner, he would have been able to- 

 

 “Gawain! Can you hear me? Eggsy, respond.” Merlin’s voice cut through the chaos, cutting Eggsy’s thoughts before they got worse. 

 

“I...I was too slow, Merlin. They had a bomb in place and I couldn’t-” He rushes out, voice shaking as he stared at the damaged building. 

 

“Enough. You still have a mission to do. The files are already destroyed, but we can still prevent that doctor from selling that virus.” Merlin said before letting out a sigh and spoke in a gentler voice, “Do you think you can still do this, Gawain?” 

 

“I-I can.” Eggsy nods and cleared his throat, “Where was he headed, Merlin?” He isn’t going to fail this part. With one last glance at the destruction, he walked away with his gun in hand. After all, he had a rodent to kill. 

 

\----

 “Unca Hawwy, Unca Hawwy! JB ate my bwead!” A little girl yelped, dashing towards the kitchen followed by a bark. Harry turned just as she ran head first towards him with her arms out. With a small laugh, he scooped her up in his arms and swayed her a little bit to make her laugh.

 

“Why, it’s Princess Daisy. How can I help, your highness today?” Harry cooed as he wiped away the breadcrumbs on all over her mouth. Just as she opened her mouth, JB lets out an excited ‘boof’ before scampering off to the front door. It only meant one thing.  _ Eggsy’s home.  _ Then the door creaked open followed by laughter. And that was all it took for Daisy to wriggle free from Harry’s grasp, running full speed towards the door whilst giggling excitedly. 

 

“Eggy home, Eggy home!” She chanted, and Harry couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh at the name. Apparently, it had been what Daisy first uttered, to Eggsy’s delight and horror. Ever since then, he’d been trying to teach his younger sister to add in the ‘s’ but to no avail. Eventually, he had given up and accepted his fate. 

 

As he placed the dish rag down, Harry felt relief rush through him knowing that Eggsy was back home safe. Life in espionage is unpredictable. He’d seen numerous friends and enemies alike perishing in the line of duty. He’d seen the devastation left behind a mission gone wrong. Every time that either he or Eggsy would leave for a mssion, his dreams would consist of losing his love in many different ways. It was suffice to say that he wouldn't have proper sleep during those days.  

 

( _ It had been over an hour since  _ _ Lancelot  _ _ James was buried. An hour since everyone else, but Alastair and Harry, left.  _

 

_ “Alastair, I’m so…” Harry trailed off, not knowing what else to say. What he saw after, however, will be the subject of his nightmares. His friend turned towards him with eyes, that used to he filled with amusement, now dead. His knuckles turned white at how tightly held onto his Rainmaker.  _

 

_ “There was nothing you could have done. He made a stupid mistake.” Alastair had replied, looking back at the tombstone. “ Though, I hope you find them, Galahad. And good luck.” And with that, Alastair turned away. And for a moment, it was as if Harry had lost his friend for good--only to be replaced with a shell, fueled by broken memories.)  _

  
A gentle knock shook Harry out of his trance. When he turned around, he was greeted with the smile he missed the most. There, leaning against the counter, was his Eggsy. A bit bruised and worse for the weak, but still beautiful. Little did he know, however, Eggsy was thinking of the same thing. Eggsy had been away from almost a month. Twenty days, to be exact. Twenty days without any contact. Twenty days of pain, of guilt, of watching numerous people suffer and cry out. There had been numerous brushes with death, and all he remembered was praying to come home. To be able to come home to Harry and Daisy.

During the flight back, all he could think of were the screams and wails of those he had left to die. But the moment he stepped through the front door of Harry's house, everything melted away as he was attacked by both JB and Daisy excitedly. Hearing his precious sister babble about how JB dragged her around the park the day before started to melt his anxiousness. Seeing her smile so freely, he couldn't help but to cup her cheeks and press a loving kiss on each one. One for 'I love you so' and the second for 'I missed you so much'. Knowing that Harry must have been doing some chores, he decided to settle down with them on the living room. Daisy seemed to be distracted not too long after recounting the days she spent without him, and Eggsy used that chance to go see the person he missed most. 

Standing there in the kitchen, seemingly lost in his thoughts, was Harry Hart. And,  _god, did he miss him so much._ Knocking gently against the counter seemed to break him from his thoughts and Eggsy was greeted with that half-smile he longed for. 

"Hi, Harry." Eggsy smiled, and in just a few heartbeats, he found himself drawn into those warm arms. Tears sprang from his eyes without warning. Maybe from the all the tension or maybe because of that musky cologne that he ached for so long, now flooding his senses. He felt Harry burrow his face on his neck, warm lips splayed on his skin before leaving numerous kisses. Though he'd only known the elder for a year and a half, and being in a relationship with him for six months, Eggsy knew the language of his kisses. One for "I love you", two for "I miss you", three for "I'm glad you're home", and four for "don't ever leave me again". 

Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, codename Gawain, pulled back slightly and cupped his lover's cheeks. With a teary smile, he leaned in and placed his lips over Harry's in a chaste kiss. Harry Hart's lips were always soft and tasted of tea, and Eggsy wouldn't have it any other way. He knows that life in espionage is dangerous. That either one of them could be killed tomorrow or the day after. He knows that he'd have to face more of those ruthless animals in a few days. But being in Harry's arms makes it a little better. Having the chance to love and be loved by Harry Hart, Daisy Unwin, and JB was enough. It meant that he would have all the reasons in the world to come back to his family. 

Pulling Harry closer, Eggsy began peppering Harry with kisses. 

One for "I love you", two for "I miss you", three for "I'm home", and four for "I'll always come back to you". 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, this is my first time writing fluff. And I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
